Alexis Rhodes (Tag Force)
| romaji_name = Tenjōin Asuka | ja_trans_name = Asuka Tenjoin | gender = Female | school = Duel Academy | dormitory = Obelisk Blue | relatives = Atticus Rhodes (older brother) | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution |ja_voice = Sanae Kobayashi }} Alexis Rhodes, known as Asuka Tenjoin ( Tenjōin Asuka) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force video game series. This is a video game depiction of Alexis Rhodes, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Appearances Alexis is a Tier 1 character in every game she appears, making her one of the possible first partners for the player character. Tag Force 1 Alexis appears throughout Part 1. As part of her seventh heart event, after a brief conversation, she duels the player. If the player defeats her, Alexis will explain she came to Duel Academy to look for her missing brother and agrees to being the player's partner for the Tag Force tournament. If the player is not Alexis' partner, she teams up with Bastion Misawa during Part 2, and with Nightshroud in Part 3. Tag Force 2 An alternate version of Alexis, as a member of the Society of Light, appears during Aster Phoenix's story, and can be unlocked as a partner by defeating her. Tag Force 3 Alexis has two storyline in this game: Normal Alexis, and Angry Alexis. The latter is unlocked by clearing the former's story first. Sandwiches List of sandwiches Alexis Rhodes likes and dislikes (incomplete): Likes: Golden Egg Sandwich, Lettuce, Jam, Cream, Melon, Caviar, sweet bean paste, chocolate, sweet chestnut, grape, Cook's Sandwich, pineapple, lobster, truffle, carrot, goya, tomatoe, tangerine, foie gras Indifferent: plain, ham, Fried noodle, Cheese, Croquette, rice ball, hamburger, soba noodle, durian, spicy curry, hot pepper, steak, tofu, salmon, curry, sausage, chicken, Croquette, Normal Egg, Spicy Fish Egg, Dried Sardine, Ramen Noodle, phantom pepper- Dislikes: Fermented Soybean, Fermented cheese, Dried mackerel, Kimchi, Garlic, Gyoza. Ending scenes Alexis-TF01.png | Tag Force Alexis-TF02.png | Tag Force 2 Alexis-TF03.png | Tag Force 3 Alexis-TF03-2.png | Tag Force 3 (Angry) Alexis-TFSP-Ending.png | Tag Force Special Decks Alexis uses Decks based around her "Cyber Girls" in Tag Force, as well as several other female Warrior-Type monsters. From Tag Force 2 onwards, she begins to use her "Cyber Angels" as well. Tag Force Alexis uses this Deck during the first half of Part 1. ---- Alexis uses this Deck during the second half of Part 1. ---- Alexis uses this Deck during Part 2 when you gather Genex Medals. She also uses this Deck when she is your Partner in Part 2 and Part 3. ---- Alexis uses this Deck during the Genex Tournament Finals. ---- Alexis uses this Deck during Part 3 when she is brainwashed by the Shadow Riders. ---- Alexis never uses this Deck in-game. Its Deck Recipe is given to the player upon beating Part 3 with her as their partner. Tag Force 2 Alexis uses this Deck when you duel her and your Partner has less than 4 hearts filled. ---- Alexis uses this Deck when you duel her and your Partner has 4 or more hearts filled. ---- Alexis uses this Deck if you have any Forbidden cards in your Deck. ---- Alexis uses this Deck during Aster's sixth event. ---- Alexis uses this Deck during Aster's seventh event. ---- Alexis uses this Deck during Blair's seventh event. ---- Alexis uses this Deck during the second event for Tier 2 and Tier 3 characters. ---- Alexis uses this Deck during the fourth event for Tier 2 and Tier 3 characters. Tag Force 3 Normal Alexis Angry Alexis Tag Force Special